


love is coming

by dayishujia



Series: love is coming [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, First Time, Garden of Light, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of canon character death, Multiple Orgasms, Omegaverse, PWP, Post-Canon, Size Difference, contains spoilers, not spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: Sing wasn’t his alpha and he didn’t trick himself into believing he was but when Eiji began to wear his jacket when they went out, something twisted in his gut. Even if he was just going out to walk Buddy, Eiji made sure to wear something with Sing’s strong scent.





	love is coming

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the spiciest thing ive ever written  
> im pretty sure i've tagged everything, but if there is anything i missed, please let me know and i'll fix it
> 
> FINAL WARNING: NOT SPOILER FREE, SPOILERS FOR THE END OF MANGA  
> please heed that warning if you haven't finished the manga (or anime, in the future) or care about getting spoiled. 
> 
> i was tempted to write this based on the [kinktober promptlist ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/) and spent longer on it than i should've lmao 
> 
> this is also my first attempt at abo, save for a fic still in my wips folder so...please be kind (>﹏<)

“Is this okay?” Sing asked, his large hands spreading Eiji’s thighs in a way he thought no one would after Ash. He looked down at Eiji reverently, love clearly shining in his eyes as he watched the older man came undone under him.

Eiji knew Sing was in love with him. He wasn’t sure when it happened, when Sing began to look at him differently, when his touches began to linger. And Eiji supposed, in a way, he loved Sing too. 

Eiji nodded. “It’s okay.”

It was the first time they had done this. Eiji had been warned multiple times by physicians and friends alike that continuing to take the same, strong suppressants he had when he was a teenager and forgoing all heats was unhealthy. He always planned to go off the suppressants when both he and Ash were safe, and now that Ash was gone, he didn’t want to spend a heat without him.

But Sing, the ever over-protective alpha, had taken to living with Eiji in his brownstone despite having a nice home of his own, and taking care of him. He made sure Eiji ate when he was too tired to cook. He ran the bath when Eiji got too tired to stand long enough for a shower. And when he began to lose weight, Sing pleaded with him to stop the suppressants. 

“I know I’m not him.” Sing had all but cried when the morning came that Eiji had gotten too weak to leave his bed. He clutched at his friend’s hand and confessed, “And I’ll never be him. But let me take care of you in his place. I… I love you too, Eiji.”

Eiji closed his eyes and finally agreed to stop taking the suppressants. His health slowly returned in small increments, starting with his appetite, and the first time he was able to walk down the stairs of his own brownstone, Sing sweeped him up in his arms and kissed him full on the mouth. 

Sing wasn’t his alpha and he didn’t trick himself into believing he was but when Eiji began to wear his jacket when they went out, something twisted in his gut. Even if he was just going out to walk Buddy, Eiji made sure to wear something with Sing’s strong scent. 

Since going off the suppressants, Eiji knew he was quickly barrelling toward the first heat he had since he came to America all those years ago and his scent was growing stronger and heat-heavy by the day. He could see it in the way people looked at him, they way they paused ever so slightly as they passed him. 

He could even see the signs in Sing, who started to hover and fuss over him more so than he usually did.

“Sing,” Eiji said during the commercial of some television show they had been mindlessly watching. It was late and he was tired, falling asleep as they watched. Sing’s head lulled toward him, gazing tiredly at him. He hadn’t worked that hard that day, so he knew a good portion of his exhaustion had to be from his impending heat. 

“I want you to spend my heat with me.” Then he quickly added, “If you’re okay with that.”

Sing swallowed his tongue. Suddenly, he looked very much awake. “Y-yeah, sure! If...if you want that.”

Eiji smiled at him.

So Sing made the proper arrangements. He informed his university professors and colleagues at work that he would be taking off for at least a week for vague family reasons. Cain agreed to watch Buddy when the time came and was quick to come pick the dog up when Sing called. 

“Take good care of him, Sing,” Cain said, wrapping Buddy’s leash around his hand a few times. Cain didn’t try to look over Sing’s shoulder, in case Eiji was still flitting around the house, not wanting to inadvertently insult Sing’s alpha sensibilities. But they were friends after all these years, so he said, “Tell him I said hi.”

“I will. Thanks for doing this, Cain. I know you’re busy these days.”

Cain waved off his concern. He reached down to pet the dog’s head, scratching at his long ears. “No, no. This is good actually. The kids at the community center will love Buddy.”

“If it gets too much, you can call Alex or Yut-lung,” Sing told him. “They’ll come take him off your hands.”

Cain laughed, a loud, happy sound that Sing only just started hearing once the dust settled and time passed. “Yut-lung? Didn’t think he’d be fond of dogs.”

“He’s not. Call Alex first.”

“You got it.” Cain turned serious again and said, “Really, though. Take good care of him. We were all worried about him when Ash…. then he got so thin….”

“I know. I was worried too. If we lost him too….”

Cain interrupted him before Sing got too far on that line of thought. “You’re doing good so far.”

“Thanks, Cain. I’ll call you when it’s over.”

Cain playfully saluted and leaded Buddy down the stairs, toward his car parked on the street. Sing watched Buddy early jump inside the backseat and watched until the car disappeared at the end of the block.  

Sing sighed, shut the door and locked it. He made his way throughout the house, making sure all the doors and windows were closed and locked, keeping Eiji’s unusually thick, sweet heat scent inside and any too-excited alphas out. 

He grabbed a few water bottles and headed up the stairs toward Eiji’s room. He knocked and waited for an okay and took a deep breathe before he entered. 

Eiji’s scent nearly toppled Sing when the door opened. He had to take a few more deep breaths to try to steady himself before he tried walking.

“Sing?” came Eiji's pitiful voice.

“It’s me. Buddy’s with Cain, okay?” He set the water bottles on the nightstand. “I brought some water. Are you hungry?”

Eiji’s head popped out from the walls of his nest. It was a messy pile, made by someone with no experience nesting, and crafted with a combination of blankets, pillows, and various articles of Sing’s clothing. 

“Not hungry.” He reached both hands out to Sing. “Come here.”

Sing sat on the edge of the bed, keeping a safe distance from the nest until he got an explicit okay to enter. He wasn't a brute; nests were intimate, for lovers. Sing thinks he wouldn't even dare enter a lover's nest without enthusiastic consent.

Eiji shook his head. He pat the space next to him. “Come  _ here _ .”

Sing shuffled closer, sitting at the omega’s hip. The nest was made large enough to fit two, even one as tall as Sing grew to be. Eiji, satisfied with their closeness, fell back against the bed, safely hidden in his nest. His long hair fanned out around his head, his clothes disheveled. 

Sing smiled softly at him and reached out, brushing his hair out of his face. “You’re burning up.”

Eiji hummed. “My heat’s begun.”

“Does it hurt?”

He shuffled against the sheets. “A little. Kiss me?”

Sing did as asked of him, leaning down over his friend and kissed him gently. Eiji’s fingers carded through his short hair, keeping him there as he kissed his lips. 

For a brief moment, Eiji imagined he was kissing Ash again. Sing’s kisses trailed away from his lips, to his cheeks, his chin, his jaw. 

Eiji’s eyes opened and the spell was broken. “Sing…”

“Tell me what you want me to do,” he said, pulling back and looking at Eiji. “I’ll do whatever you want.”

He licked his lips, then said, “Kiss me again.”

Sing leaned back down and kissed him once more, just as sweetly. This time, Eiji didn’t imagine Ash.

Eiji wasn’t sure when it happened but he was quickly devoid of all his clothing and Sing’s warm body was a welcome weight on top of him.

Sing was kissing his neck, careful to keep a safe distance from his scent gland, where Ash’s mark was still set, dark against Eiji’s pale skin. Eiji keened against him, hands running over the notches of larger man’s spine. Sing’s hand caressed his skin, down to his hip. Once his palm brushed over his hipbone, Sing pulled off of him.

Eiji’s skin was flushed, blushed a soft shade of pink. His stomach rose and fell with rapid shallow breaths, and his eyes were clouded over with heat-daze.

“Please, Sing,” he cried, voice hoarse. “Please… it hurts.”

“I’m here, Eiji,” Sing said. He sat upright, trailing his hands over the omega’s flushed skin. “I’ll take care of you.”

Sing’s hand trailed over the smaller man’s cocklet and Eiji’s back arched under him. “It’s okay,” Sing hummed. He kissed Eiji’s hip bone. “I’ve got you.”

A few gentle strokes was all it took before Eiji came with a soft cry. Sing laid down next to him, holding him and stroking him through it.

When Eiji turned to look at him, his eyes were a little clearer. 

“Was that okay?” Sing asked.

Eiji nodded. “Yeah, that was okay.” He averted his eyes, licking his lips. Sing tilted his head so their foreheads touched, slightly concerned by how clammy Eiji’s skin felt against his. He searched for Eiji’s eyes, urging him to look at him.

“What do you need?”

Eiji glanced up at him, gnawing at his bottom lip. His hands shot out and tugged at the waistband Sing’s jeans. 

Sing rolled, shifting his weight onto his knees over Eiji as the smaller man continued his struggle to undo the fastenings of his jeans. Sing took pity and, batting Eiji’s hands away, undid his pants and shoved them down, over his hips, down to his knees until he could kick them off.

Eiji launched himself upright, curling his arms around his neck and kissed at his neck, groaning as their bodies lined up.

“Sing,” Eiji hummed against his shoulder. “Sing, please.”

“Okay, okay.” Sing, holding the back of his head, lowered the omega back onto the bed. Looking at his friend’s face, his heart lurched to see him pouting. “I’ve got you.”

His large hands spread Eiji’s thighs and he settled his weight between them. “Is this okay?”

Eiji nodded. “It’s okay.”

Sing trailed his hands upward, not surprised to find Eiji’s thighs wet with sweet smelling slick. 

“Sing…  _ please _ .” 

“Okay, okay. It’s okay, Eiji,” he said. He trailed two fingers over his entrance, slipping the tip of one inside. “Do I need to…?”

Eiji wiggled his hips, urging him to hurry. “No. No… just… please.”

Just to be sure, Sing sunk a finger inside Eiji, somewhat surprised that there was no resistance. He moved the finger, pleased to hear the soft sounds Eiji made as he worked him open. Eiji was pliant under him. He spread his legs further as Sing gently worked another finger alongside the first one. 

When he was sure Eiji was well prepared and he wasn’t in danger of seriously hurting his friend, Sing slowly pulled his fingers out of him and lowered himself over Eiji's warm body again. He breathed in his heat-heavy scent, kissed his forehead and lined himself up, slowly pushing inside. 

The tip was barely inside when Eiji tensed under him, coming again with a silent scream.

“Good boy,” Sing hummed against his forehead. Eiji keened as he continued to slowly push inside him, a unfamiliar and unforgiving stretch as his body adjusted to Sing’s girth. 

“God,” Eiji cursed. Sing shifted, pausing his movements to give Eiji a moment to breathe. He watched Eiji squirm against the mattress, his face contorting somewhere between pleasure and pain. 

When Eiji opened his eyes again, he looked at Sing as  if really seeing him for the first time. He patted at Sing's broad shoulder and asked, voice weak, “When did you get so big?”

Sing chuckled. He nosed along Eiji's hairline, breathing his scent as deeply as he could. He doubted, even if he managed to live to be  a hundred years old, he would ever smell anything as sweet as Eiji. He pulled out just a little and gently grinded back in. Eiji’s resulting moan made him blush. 

“I had a growth spurt recently,” he breathed into his hair as he rolled his hips again, careful and shallow.

Eiji snorted. “I can tell.”

Sing shifted again, the tug of his cock at the smaller omega's rim pulling a long moan from his throat. Before he resumed in earnest, Sing wrapped a hand around Eiji's thigh and pulled, lifting it to his waist, urging him to wrap his leg around his hips.

Eiji took the hint and dug his heel into Sing's back as the alpha started push in again, at an easier angle.

Before long, their hips met as Sing finally bottomed out. 

Sing brushed Eiji’s hair out of his face. “Are you okay? Does it hurt?”

Eiji chuckled. “It hurts. But I’m fine. It feels,” he wiggled his hips, making Sing groan. He dropped his head to Eiji's shoulder and breathed. To soothe the alpha above him, Eiji pet at his hair at the base of his skull. “It’s good. It feels good.” 

“Are you sure?” Sing asked. He pulled back far enough to look at Eiji's face. “B-because it isn't too late. I can stop if you want.”

“Don't stop,  _ alpha _ , don't stop.” Eiji's fingers twisted in his hair, hanging on to him as tight as he could. His heel dug against his back, grinding their hips together as if trying to entice the alpha to stay.

Sing kissed him, gasping when Eiji licked into his mouth.

Against his mouth, Eiji murmured, “Fuck me, my alpha.”

Sing wasn't sure exactly what did it, Eiji calling him  _ alpha _ or calling him  _ his _ , but with his hands tight on Eiji’s skinny hips, fingers digging painfully into his skin, Sing pulled out. Eiji's heart wrenching cry at the loss broke Sing's heart. The boy under him arched painfully, as if attempting to keep Sing inside. When only the tip of his cock remained, Sing pushed forward again, slowly working Eiji open on his cock once more and ripping a loud keen from him.

He started slow at first, watching Eiji's every expression for any hint at discomfort or pain, but took the cue to move faster as the omega's other leg wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer.

After a well-placed thrust, hitting a bundle of nerves deep inside that made him see stars, Eiji came again, spilling over their bellies.

Sing fucked him through it, thrusting shallowly into the smaller, quivering body. 

Eiji went limp under him and Sing feared he went too far and had unintentionally hurt his friend. He peeled himself off and looked at Eiji; his expression was lax as he peered up at him through hooded eyes. His rosy, kiss-bruised lips were parted as he sucked in breaths.

When Sing's thrusts paused a moment too long, Eiji whined. “Don't stop,” he said tearfully. “Knot me…! Knot me, my alpha!”

Sing, reassured he was okay, started thrusting again. Eiji's hands scrambled at his back, blunt nails scratching roughly at the skin over his shoulder blades as Sing continued to keep a slow but punishing pace. 

It didn't take long before Eiji could feel the bulbous form of Sing's knot against his rim. 

Sing's thrusts grew shallower and rougher as his knot threatened to push inside, making Eiji all but bounce against the bed. His lewd chants of his name and  _ my alpha _ was quickly sending Sing over the edge. One harsh push and his knot popped passed Eiji’s rim and inflated the rest of the way as his warm, tight heat engulfed him.

Sing came with a shout, overwhelmed from all the sensations, hiding his face in Eiji's hair. Between them, he felt Eiji's cocklet twitch as he came again.

A minute passed where they only breathed against each other, breathed in each other, until Eiji groaned. “God, Sing… If you have another growth spurt, I don't think we can do this again.”

Despite himself and the position they were in -- Eiji flushed and flat on his back, legs tangled around Sing's hips with Sing deep inside him, still spurting small waves of seed and secured together by his thick knot -- Sing laughed cheerfully against his hair, surprised by Eiji's sudden, lucid candor.

The mention of maybe being able to spend another heat with Eiji, kissing Eiji and holding him, wasn’t lost on Sing, but he pushed it aside for now.

He asked instead, “Does it hurt?”

“A little,” Eiji answered honestly. “But the heat's passed for now.”

Sing hummed. “You came a few times. I'm not surprised.” He wrapped his arms securely around Eiji's lithe form and rolled them over so he was on his back and Eiji could rest comfortably against him until his knot deflates or his heat starts up again, whichever came first. 

Eiji fished for one of Sing's hands. Finding the one at his waist, he pulled it around to his belly and pressed it just under his belly button. “Can you feel that?”

Sing's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He leaned up onto his elbows to get a better look, as if just feeling wasn't enough to prove what he thought he felt. And sure enough, low in Eiji’s belly, Sing could feel -- and  _ see  _ \-- his knot protruding against the soft skin, rounding it outward.

“I told you you were big,” Eiji teased, laughing as he watched Sing’s wide eyes dart between his face and his belly.

“I… I thought you meant my  _ height _ .” 

Eiji laughed again. “I did; you've grown taller, too. But…” He rubbed against the bulging knot, sending a thrill up Sing's spine and knocking the wind from his lungs as he fell back onto the mattress. The move had the knot inside him tugging against his rim making Eiji choke on a gasp. 

Sing’s hips bucked upward of their own accord, causing Eiji’s gasp draw out into a moan and Sing blushed. “Sorry.”

Eiji smiled up at him. His hand was still firmly pressed against the bulge in his belly. He caressed the skin for a moment, then leaned forward, resting his weight over Sing’s broad chest. “I’m just going to rest for a minute. Is that okay?”

“Of course that’s okay.” Sing wrapped his arms around Eiji’s shoulders and waist, pressing him more firmly against him. Eiji sighed, eyes falling closed as he burrowed his face against Sing’s chest. When he was sure that Eiji had fallen asleep, he hummed, kissing the top of the older boy’s head. 

“It’s more than okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me [on tumblr](http://misstchotchke.tumblr.com/)  
> if you liked this, please consider reblogging it [here](http://misstchotchke.tumblr.com/post/179592679914/love-is-coming-3k-pwp-omegaverse-not-spoiler)


End file.
